kunoichi_2008_fallfandomcom-20200214-history
Kunoichi 2008 Fall Wiki
Welcome back to kunoichi.Last time we saw 100 woman battle all 4 stages.Sadly the obstacles proved to be hard.The Log jam and the castaway all the way to the hop rocket toke it's toll on the competion.But somehow 5 brave and strong woman could pass through the first stage.The new second stage was ruthless taking out some of the best even celebrity athlete Mizuno.But their was only 2 in the lthirdd stage.Meanwhile they both gave this their best try only one passes this test and was able to face the new final stage.The saw news was she fell off it and not only that but the hope off 99 other fallen stars.Today people from all walks of life have came to face this new course.Will anybody do what they couldn't last time win the whole thing?Let's find out now! #50 Ichinohe Nami : Last time i was doing so well but i slipped on the barrel roll today nothing will stop me i will press that buzzer at the end of the first stage! #99 Kelly Sotherton: I am from the uk and i will make my country proud today like how i did in the olympics! #98 Luci Romberg: I did well in sasuke but this is a new test but with my speed and strength i know i can go all the way! #80 Mikey: I will be the next #1 celebrity athlete! #14 Akimoto Sayaka: I will make my fans proud,I will go all the way today! #13 Edo Harumi: Let's a gooooooooooo! #92 Mizuno Yuko: Last time i slipped up but i need to hit the buzzer atleast once that day still huants me. #95 RENA: My skills will help me here their is nothing here than can stop me! #90 Nakajima Fumie: I brought many outfits with me and i plan on wearing all of them! #93 Komiya Rie: I will get my revenge today!I need to win!This is my day! #91 Teshigawara Ikue: Last time i failed very early but today i will get my revenge i must do better! #70 Kim Min-jeong: I may be a beatiful face but watch out i am a fighter and i will try my best today! #97 Cheng Fei: I will use my skills from my gymnastic training to go all the way today i just saw the course and their is nothing that could stop me! #96 Candace Chapman: I will use my fast footwork to give me the speed i need to destroy all the stages today! #94 Ogawa Makoto: I will use all of my talents today wish me the best of luck! #100 Miyake Ayako: I am back better than ever now that i healed it is time to get back my crown! Stage 1 ① Ensuitobi ② Fuchawatari ③ Castaway ④ Fuandou ⑤ Enchū Nori ⑥ Sarentobi ⑦ Cannonball ⑧ Circle Slider ⑨ Hashigo Time Limit 135 Seconds In the end stage 1 has ended.With the rising sun fall only mid way this left many people left in the dark but some were able to fight through and push to the end of the first stage.These include some of the best athletes from across the world but can any of them be able to clear the whole thing?Let's go back to the action and find out! Stage 2 ① Daichoyaku ② Buyoishi ③ Spider Walk ④ Boufuudou ⑤ Tsuri Hashigo ⑥ Burandou Time Limit 90 Seconds Stage 3 ① Kenzandou ② Slant Edge ③ Propeller Untei ④ Cliffhanger ⑤ Pipe Slider Category:Browse